


Uno? More Like Uh, No.

by kickassfu



Series: Weekly Group Get-Together [2]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Future Fic, Game Night, Gen, Group Fun, Humor, M/M, UNO, mostly unedited 'cause i'm a lazy asshole, this is definitely crack lol, this is just them having a fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: “I swear to Ember’s balls, if you put down another plus four, I will cut your neck and bleed you dry.” Fen got up, knife in hand, as she threatened Quentin. Margo pulled her back, not wanting an actual bloodbath to occur.Eliot would usually come to Q’s defense, but not to Fen. Never to Fen. Because then he’d have to contend with both Fen and Margo, which would devolve into an all out brawl, with no survivors in sight. Quentin didn’t care, he just shrugged in response, flipped her off and drank his wine.





	Uno? More Like Uh, No.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missberryisbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missberryisbest/gifts).



> Some people wanted more of this crazy crack shit, especially my friend, and I'm nothing if not very easily convinced into doing what y'all want lol So enjoy? I guess? Hopefully. Who knows, I don't.

Everyone was sitting around the table, the enchanted Uno stack of cards (it never ran out of cards, until the game was over) in the center; Fen on Margo’s lap, Quentin and Eliot sitting next to each other making googly eyes at each other (as always), Julia and Kady sat next to them playing thumb war while game night didn’t start. On the other side of the table, Josh ate something magical that guaranteed he would be 100% chill for the rest of the night, which Todd totally stole some of (he wasn’t about to play Uno completely sober with those crazy fucks again), Alice and Penny were talking about what they had been up to lately, hoping if they kept talking the stack of cards would disappear.

 

“I thought we promised to never play Uno again? Is this a smart idea?” Alice finally broke, and asked.

 

“Yeah, maybe we should just netflix and chill.” Fen said excitedly, wanting nothing more than to watch a movie with all her friends.

 

Josh laughed, still eating his cupcake, “Totally, just a big old orgy. I’m into it.”

 

“Wait, is that what netflix and chill means?” this time it wasn’t Fen speaking, but Quentin. He looked confusedly at his friends and boyfriend, and Eliot patted his head in response.

 

“You sweet summer child, you really are a fucking dumbass aren’t you?” Margo told Quentin, rolling her eyes, but made sure to let Fen know she was beautiful and smart, kissing her hand.

 

“ _ We’re playing Uno _ . I’m feeling extra aggressive today, I need to let this energy out.” it was Kady. Kady said that, because of course she did. Forgoing the thumb war game, she just held Julia’s hand.

 

Quentin sighed, resting his head on Eliot’s shoulder, and Eliot kissed his hair; they were already tired and the game hadn’t even started. The game could go on for hours with no end in sight. Everyone cheated with magic, or no magic, it was allowed, but if anyone saw them do it, they’d have to pick ten extra cards.  _ It was a mess. _ Stacking plus twos and plus fours was also a-ok, so they were basically weapons of mass destruction. 

 

Quentin, poor sweet Quentin, once had 50 cards in his hand - the despair was immense, and the humiliation even greater. He never wanted to play Uno again, but there he was once more, his greatest enemy in front of him.

 

“Babe, want me to try convince everyone to do something else?” Eliot asked supportively, knowing he’d do just about anything for his sweet nerd.

 

“As if.” Margo whispered from her seat, which Eliot very much ignored.

 

“Why bother? Let’s just get super drunk, and fuck over everyone, because that’s what these assholes deserve.”

 

Eliot looked pleasantly surprised, and proud, “Yes, let’s do it. They’re going down.”

 

“There’s only one winner though, why make teams? It’s stupid.” caught in his high, Todd spoke up, and when he realized what he had said (who he had said it too), he shrunk in on himself and smiled at Eliot. “It’s a great idea, I don’t know what I’m talking about.” he laughed awkwardly.

 

Penny looked bored, as if he’d rather be doing anything else but that, still no matter how grumpy he could be everyone knew he actually loved them all in his way. That he enjoyed their company as much as anyone else, which is why he came every time no matter what.

 

Eventually they started playing; most of them drunk out of their asses already, or high as a kite, so the game might be more enjoyable. It wasn’t. It was mayhem and murder, as it always was.

 

“I swear to Ember’s balls, if you put down another plus four, I will cut your neck and bleed you dry.” Fen got up, knife in hand, as she threatened Quentin. Margo pulled her back, not wanting an actual bloodbath to occur.

 

Eliot would usually come to Q’s defense, but not to Fen. Never to Fen. Because then he’d have to contend with both Fen and Margo, which would devolve into an all out brawl, with no survivors in sight. Quentin didn’t care, he just shrugged in response, flipped her off and drank his wine.

 

Kady was close to punching someone, except Julia kept holding her hand and smiling at her, very innocently. As if she didn’t know exactly what she was doing. It wouldn’t last forever, if the game kept escalating, but for the moment it was perfect.

 

Josh and Todd were in their own little world, laughing their asses off as they played, until they were kicked out of the game. They kept putting down the wrong cards, and whenever they tried to cheat they fucked up, and Margo got sick of their shit, so they were out.

 

“Wait, you can get kicked out of the game? Why didn’t y’all tell me? Damn.” Penny said, completely done with that stupid as fuck card game. It was hellish and deadly, and he couldn’t deal any longer.

 

Quentin nodded, slurring his words, “Yeah, why- why didn’t you ask, why we could get out?”

 

Eliot laughed and shook his head, “I think what my beautiful boyfriend is trying to say, very drunkenly, is yeah, why didn’t you tell us?”

 

“If you fuck up on purpose to get kicked from the game, I’ll murder you in your sleep. Those fuckwads aren’t in any condition to play, but everyone else is fine. So play the damn game, El.”

 

At the threat in Margo’s eyes Eliot gave up, and kept playing. Her wrath was definitely not worth the trouble of complaining. And Quentin looked like he couldn’t care less anyway, he was so adorably drunk, and Eliot squished his cheeks and kissed his lips softly.

 

Everyone around them groaned, so he kissed Quentin even more deeply, grabbing his neck and prying his lips open. If he kept that up, two something else’s would also be up, and game night would be a bust. 

 

“Ok, break it up loverboys, we’re playing. You can go fuck each other later, when you’re alone. Or with an audience that actually wants to be watching you. Whatever floats your gay boat.”

 

“Fine, your highness.” Eliot smiled sarcastically, and gave Q one last kiss.

 

It had been a couple of hours, and still they were playing the same round, when Fen yelled, “Uno!”

 

She was so happy, and Margo was staring at her so lovingly, that Fen kissed her, just as she saw Eliot do to Quentin earlier. Which Margo was more than happy to reciprocate.

 

“Hypocrite.” someone whispered, definitely not Eliot. He wouldn’t do that. Nope.

 

But then there were a bunch of plus twos, and Fen had a lot more cards again. Everyone groaned, wanting the game to just be fucking over already. Sighing, they all exchanged looks, and started cheating so Fen could win. Kady was reluctant at first, but Julia looked tired, leaning on her, so she joined in. Penny was more than happy to finish the game, however the fuck. Alice wasn’t particularly a fan of cheating, for herself, but she would do it for everyone else. Eliot and Quentin just wanted to...go be alone, for a while, so the quicker the game ended the better. Margo wanted Fen to be happy, so she would obviously allow the collective cheating.

 

Fen didn’t notice anything, just played normally. And Josh and Todd were asleep, spooning on the floor, definitely not noticing anything either.

 

“Uno.” Fen said, once again, but with less excitement. Knowing it could be taken away just as fast. But then Quentin reversed it, and it was her turn again. “Fuck yes!” she yelled, putting down her green 3, “I win.”

 

They all sighed from relief, clapping tiredly for her win.

 

“Good game.” Alice smiled awkwardly.

 

“Yeah, it was fucking great.” Penny said, getting up, ready to blip out of that house of horrors. But stopping long enough to ask if anyone needed a ride, Alice nodded, and then everyone else nodded along. Except for Quentin and Eliot; that week, game night was at their place, after all. 

 

Penny regretted asking, but he did, so now he had to play travel chauffeur to a bunch of drunk people. Looking at the ground, the two idiots were still asleep, and he was definitely not going to even touch them, “Those two are your problem.”

 

Eliot rolled his eyes, “Don’t worry, they’ll stay right there.”

 

Quentin took a blackmail picture of their stupid faces, and their spooning. It was a thing they did. The whole group had blackmail pictures, ranging from bad to worse. It just had to be done, or else you’d be out of protection from their evil’s. 

 

He went to his room to grab a blanket, and put it on top of them. Definitely not up for the effort of waking them up, or dragging them to the couch, they’d stay there. With a blanket, though.

 

They all huddled up around Penny, saying their goodbyes.

 

“Netflix and chill, next week?” Margo joked, right before they all travelled away.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
